The Arguement
by DD Leader Dark Heart of Water
Summary: SKY has just realised that SOPHIE invited her potential dads to the wedding and now thinks that's the only reason she wanted a large-scale wedding in the first place. The last scene I have to write


**I don't own Mamma Mia and this is the last scene I have to write.**

* * *

_SKY has just realised that SOPHIE invited her potential dads to the wedding and now thinks that's the only reason she wanted a large-scale wedding in the first place._

SOPHIE: Sky!

SKY: (continues walking)

SOPHIE: Sky. (grabs Sky's shoulder and makes him turn around) Sky!

SKY: What is it, Sophie?

SOPHIE: I don't just want this wedding to find my dad! Look, how long have we been planning this?

SKY: I don't know… six months? A year?

SOPHIE: Exactly! You've been thinking about this wedding for six months, but I've been dreaming about it since I was six _years _old. Every girl wants a gorgeous wedding, Sky.

SKY: But I can't be sure whether you're marrying me because you want to or because you just want to find your dad!

SOPHIE: Sky, look at me. I love you, and I want to marry you, I swear!

_ANDRE, PEPPER and EDDIE enter_

_SKY and SOPHIE stop talking_

ANDRE: Alvight, Moe, you collect ze flowers in ze morning

EDDIE: (holds up pie) Do you want another one?

ANDRE: (Shakes head)

EDDIE: No? Then what was my name?

ANDRE: Not Moe… not Curly… not Larry… Jimmy!

EDDIE: (brings pie closer)

ANDRE: Ah! You, who used to be Curly! Vhat's hiz name?

PEPPER: (hits forehead with palm) Eddie! It's Eddie!

ANDRE: (turns to EDDIE) Alvight, it is now (points to his head) printed in my mind! Eddie, like Mr. Ed from Mr. Ed!

EDDIE: I'm not Mr. Ed, I'm not Moe, I'm not Larry, I'm not Curly and I'm **certainly **not Jimmy! I'm **Eddie**! It's simple! Edd-ie. Not that hard to remember!

ANDRE: Alvight, alvight! Eddie! I vemember now! Come vith me, Edwina

PEPPER: And he calls us the Three Stooges. Talk about the pot calling the kettle black!

EDDIE: Except he'd say (puts on German accent) ze vone thing you heat ze soup in, ze ozzer you're heating ze vater in! Vone is calling ze ozzer a darker shade of grey!

ANDRE: Alvight, I forget again. Freddie?

EDDIE: EDDIE! EDDIE!

ANDRE: To save trouble, I just call you dumkuff (pronounced: Dumbkoff)

EDDIE: What did you call me?

ANDRE: Oh, don't vorry, nozzing bad!... I just call you stupid!

SKY: Ahem

PEPPER: Sorry, are we interrupting something?

SOPHIE: No, it's fine. Sky, just believe me. I do want the wedding and I _do _want to marry you!

ANDRE: Alvight, Pepper, dumkuff-

EDDIE: (hits forehead with palm of hand)

ANDRE: - and I go vait ofer zhere vhile you sit down, explain how you feel, you have a kiss, you have a hug and (points at Sky) you seem like a smart man. You do exactly what she vant to stay happy.

_ANDRE leaves_

PEPPER: (glances at EDDIE) What're you thinking?

EDDIE: I think I'm regretting turning down that job offer at AIB.

_PEPPER and EDDIE leave_

SKY: Look, Sophie, I'd do anything for you; you know that. But I need to know if this is just a charade to find your dad or not.

SOPHIE: Sky, how can you even think that? This something I need from you and I'm asking you to do. I'd do anything for you! Don't you know that?

SKY: I'm not too sure

SOPHIE: Well I would!

_Start singing_

SOPHIE: Is it so bad that I want a big wedding? I want the wedding I've always dreamed of, and I want it to be with the man I've always dreamed of

SKY: Your dad?

SOPHIE: No! I mean _you_, Sky!

SKY: I know. Thanks, Sophie. And you know, after that, I want it too (hugs SOPHIE)

SOPHIE: (hugs SKY)

_ANDRE re-enters_

ANDRE: ALVIGHT! GROUP HUG!

SOPHIE and SKY: (break away)

ANDRE: (stops) No group hug? Fine.

_PEPPER and EDDIE re-enter. PEPPER, EDDIE, SKY and SOPHIE have group hug._

ANDRE: (To audience) Vhere I grew up, group hug vas big tradition! I vemember a village saying; vhen something happens to you zhat makes you feel not so good, and in inside, ze happiness, she is all gone and ze sadness is coming, a hug given from ozzer people makes the sadness leave and happiness come back. Very big saying, but I admit it sounds much better in ze German. But zese people not like ze group hug! (turns and sees group hug)

PEPPER: We like them alright! Just not with you!

_EDDIE and PEPPER break away from hug and look at ANDRE_

ANDRE: You know, people vouldn't sink I could be emotional or dramatic, but ze happiness is definitely leaving and ze sadness is coming! (flapping hands in front of face to stop crying)

EDDIE: (to audience) Should we give him a hug?

PEPPER: Yeah

_EDDIE and PEPPER move to hug him_

ANDRE: I said I am ze sad. Not desperate!

_ANDRE leaves_

PEPPER: Well stuff him, it's happy hour. You coming?

EDDIE: Depends. You serving or drinking?

PEPPER: Both.

EDDIE: Both?

PEPPER: Yeah, I'll be serving two drinks and we'll be drinking them!

EDDIE: Should we ask the wedding planner to join us? It's three for one though, isn't it?

PEPPER: Yeah, I know. One for me, one for you, one for the barman

EDDIE: Right… hang on…_you're _the barman!

PEPPER: Yeah, I know!

_EDDIE and PEPPER leave_

SKY: Let's get a wedding planner, it'll make life easier on us! (sarcastically)

SOPHIE: (glares)

SKY: I get that there are some uses to wedding planners, but do we have to keep _this _one?

SOPHIE: No, not at all. As long as you cover the five thousand (Greek currency) deposit.

SKY: I think he'll be fine. Give me a hug. (hugs SOPHIE)

_ANDRE re-enters_

ANDRE: Yes! Ze group hug!

SKY: CAN I NOT HAVE ONE INTIMATE MOMENT WITH MY FIANCE?! _ONE_?!

**End Scene**

* * *

Please Review!


End file.
